marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blizzard1289/The Marvel Movie Rights Chart (Earth-113599)
Back in the 1990s, Marvel had sold off the rights to certain characters and franchises due to try and escape the financial ruin they were suffering in during then. This is a complete list of all those Sales and the status of those partnerships. The following are each major studio and the rights they at one point purchased from Marvel Studios. 20th Century Fox *X-Men - X-Men (Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Professor X, Beast, Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee, Colossus, Shadow Cat, Banshee, Nightcrawler, Bishop, Angel, Sunfire, Havok, Dazzler) Valerie Cooper, Senator Kelly, Brotherhood (Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, Toad, Blob, Juggernaut, Pyro, Vanisher, Avalanche, Mastermind), X-Force (Cable, X23, Fantomex, Domino, Forge), New Mutants (Sunspot, Warlock, Cannonball, Wolfsbane, Husk, Karma, Warpath, Moonstar), Hellfire Club (Sebastian Shaw, Emma Frost, Black Queen, Azazel, Black Bishop), Morlock (Callisto, Leach, Angel Dust, Sunder, Masque), Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister, Stryfe, Weapon X, Starjammers, Shi'ar (Lilanda, Deathbird, D'Ken, Gladiator, Starfire) Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Deadpool, the term "Mutant" (shared/Marvel Studios) Sold: 2018 *Fantastic Four - Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Dr. Doom, Galactus, Silver Surfer, Puppet Master, Annihilus, Wizard, Mole Man, Red Ghost, H.E.R.B.I.E., Baxter Building, Super Skrull, Mad Thinker, Negative Zone, Watchers, Impossible Man Kang the Conquerer, skrulls (Shared/Marvel Studios) Sold: 2016 *Daredevil - Daredevil, Elektra, the Hand, the Chaste, Bullseye, Owl, Typhoid Mary, Mr. Fear, Foggy Nelson, Karen Page, Stick, Angar the Screamer, Gladiator, Mr. Hyde, Purple Man The Kingpin (shared/Columbia Pictures - Spider-Man) Reverted: 2013 Columbia Pictures *Spider-Man - Spider-Man, Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, Carnage, Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson, Oscorp, Gwen Stacy, Mary-Jane, Sandman, Electro, Scorpion, Vulture, Hobgoblin, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, Shocker, Lizard, Symbiote, Chameleon, Black Cat, Hammerhead, Silver-Mane, Molten Man, Hydro-Man, Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson, Aunt May, Miles Morales, Web-Slingers The Kingpin (shared/20th Century Fox - Daredevil) Sold: 2015 *Ghost Rider - Ghost Rider, Blackheart, Mephisto, Zarathos, Zadkiel, Robbie Reyes, Daniel Ketch, Blackout, Phantom Rider, Vengeance, Roxanne Simpson, Mephisto's Realm Asmodus (shared/New Line Cinema - Doctor Strange) Sold: 2013 *Black Panther - Black Panther, Klaw, Man-Ape, White Wolf, Erik Killmonger, American Panther, Wakanda, Vibranium, T'Chaka, N'yami, S'yan, Nakia, Achebe, Everett K. Ross Reverted: 2008 Universal Studios *The Hulk - The Hulk, Betty Ross, General Ross, Katherine Waynesboro, Benjamin Tibbets, Zzzax, Abomination, the Leader, Rick Jones, Jim Wilson, General Talbot, General Ryker, U-Foes, Bi-Beast, Tyrannus, Sakaar, Culver University Absorbing Man (Shared/Paramount Pictures - Thor) Sold: 2005 *Namor the Sub-Mariner - Namor, Namorita, Atlantis, Attuma, Tiger Shark, Kraken, Captain Barracuda, Commander Kraken, Princess Fen, King Thakorr, Namorra, Krang, Byrrah Reverted: 2009 *Heroes for Hire - Heroes for Hire (Iron Fist, Luke Cage), Jessica Jones, Black Mariah, Steel Serpent, Ancestor, Shang Chi, Misty Knight, Joy Meachum, Ward Meachum, Shades, Coldfire, Ch'i l'in, K'un L'un, Chemistro, Claire Temple Reverted: 2006 Paramount Pictures *Iron Man - Iron Man, Stark Industries, Howard Stark, Iron Monger, Crimson Dynamo, The Mandarin, Ten Rings Madame Masque, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Justin Hammer, Hammer Industries, Ho Yinsen, Titanium, J.A.R.V.I.S. Ezekiel Stane, Maya Hansen, Guardsman, Temugin Reverted: 2005 *Thor - Thor, Loki, Odin, Frigga, Heimdall, Lady Sif, Baldur the Brave, Volstagg, Hogan, Fandral, Hermod, Valkyrie, Asgard, Ymir, Laufey, Frost Giants, Malekith the Accursed, Kurse, Ulik the Rock Troll, Amora the Enchantress, Skurge the Executioner, Surtur, Hela, Nine Realms, Gorr the God Butcher, Beta Ray Bill, Wrecking Crew, Donald Blake, Mjolnir, Tyr, Ego the Living Planet Absorbing Man (shared/Universal Studios - The Hulk) Reverted: 2005 *Captain America - Captain America, Super Soldier Serum, Dr. Erskine, Bucky Barnes, Agent Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, Howling Commandos, Doctor Faustus, Batroc the Leaper, Hydra (Red Skull, Arnim Zola, Baron Von Strucker, Baron Zemo, Sin) Director Nick Fury, Agent Hill, Agent Sitwell, A.I.M. (Taskmaster, M.O.D.O.K.) S.H.I.E.L.D. (shared/Marvel Studios) Reverted: 2005 New Line Cinema *Blade - Blade, Deacon Frost, Morbius, Dracula, Baron Blood, Hannibal King, Frank Drake, Taj Nital, Claudia Bell, Aldes Yancey Reverted: 2011 *Captain Marvel - Captain Marvel, Kamala Khan, Mar-Vell, Genis Vell, Moonstone, Yon Rogg, Supreme Intelligence, Dr. Minerva, Monica Rambeau, Cru, Doomsday Man, Thanos, Nebula Kree (shared/Marvel Studios) Reverted: 2007 *Doctor Strange - Doctor Strange, Sanctum Sanctorum, Baron Mordo, Dormammu, Nightmare, Dark Dimension, Satannish Brother Voodoo, Black Talon, Doctor Druid, Shuma-Gorath, Clea, Wong, Ancient One, Umar, Nicomdemus West Asmodus (shared/Columbia Pictures - Ghost Rider) Reverted: 2008 Lionsgate Films *Man-Thing - Man-Thing, nexus of all realities, F.A. Schist, Professor Slaughter, Howard the Duck, Amos Jardine, Foolkiller, Glob Sold: 2007 *The Punisher - Punisher, Jigsaw, Payback, Barracuda, Annabell Gorrini, Alaric, Barbara Barrucci, Alfred Coppersmith, Yorkie Mitchell, Molly Von Richtofen Sold: 2010 *Ant-Man - Ant-Man, The Wasp, Scott Lang, Cassi Lang, Hope Pym, Eric O'Grady, Egghead, Whirlwind, Goliath, Voice, Vision Ultron (shared/Marvel Studios) Reverted: 2007 Category:Blog posts